She is the One Named Sailor Moon
by Elysian Dreamer
Summary: Set after Sailor Stars. Its never said how the klutzy cry baby Usagi transformed into the graceful Queen Serenity... follow her as she goes through many changes in her life on her mission to greatness.


Title: She is the one named Sailor Moon  
  
Author: InuNauseous(just one of my MANY aliases)  
  
Summary: Set after Sailor Stars. Its never said how the klutzy cry baby Usagi transformed into the graceful Queen Serenity... follow her as she goes through many changes in her life on her mission to greatness.  
  
His gaze was set firmly upon her sleeping form as his fingers trailed through her golden locks which were free from their usual odango, cascading down her back and over the edge of the bed. Her head rested peacefully on his chest over his heart, one hand splayed across his stomach and the other tucked beneath her as his arm wrapped around her, keeping her close to him in a protective embrace. As the morning dawn illuminated their room he felt her begin to stir from her slumber and took her hand into his as he continued to gaze at her glowing visage.  
  
"Mamo-chan." She moaned softly, curling up tighter to him with still shut eyes.  
  
He smiled happily and kissed her forehead. "Open your eyes, Usako. You said you wanted to watch the dawn together."  
  
Usagi yawned and lay still, "Five more minutes Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru's fingers continued to glide through her hair and gently brush the bare skin of her shoulder and back. He almost tried to rouse her again, but as he glimpsed at the discarded wedding dress close by he gave into her wishes.  
  
Silently, another hour passed by as he stroked her hair. To Mamoru it seemed like it was only a few moments. He continued to play with the golden threads, delightfully enjoying their silky texture, admiring each lock of smooth, soft, gray....... gray?  
  
The prince was baffled as he carefully inspected the single mis-colored thread. To his surprise it wasn't gray, but pure white, and almost invisible amongst the rest of her blonde mane. Usagi twitched slightly in her sleep and at last opened her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked while sitting up slightly.  
  
"Its almost seven." Mamoru smiled as he watched her rub her eyes sleepily, "We can order breakfast now if you want."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Mamoru laughed softly and pulled the top hat from his tuxedo onto his head, "You're obviously an imposter sent my Metalia." He gently tucked a rose behind her ear, "What have you done with my Usako?"  
  
Usagi suddenly pulled the covers over his head and sprung from the bed, posing into her familiar stance. "You'll never catch me Tuxedo Kamen!" She expected him to chase her but was surprised as no movements came from under the covers. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"  
  
Still nothing and slowly Usagi moved closer to the bed and poked the covers, "Mamo-chan?"  
  
Abruptly the sheets attacked her, engulfing her with the satin fabric. "I'll never forgive you for kidnapping Usagi."  
  
Across the hall, they heard a faint knock and the words, "Room Service." Usagi was still for a moment as the smell of their neighbor's breakfast flooded the room. "Pancakes!" She exclaimed happily, "Mamo-chan, lets order now!"  
  
Mamoru wasn't surprised. She was, after all, Usagi.  
  
...................  
  
"This Is Chikyuu."  
  
"I see. And you say this is abundant in energy?"  
  
"Both in plant and animal life."  
  
"Send Shishiza to the place with the most energy and have him begin set up a base there."  
  
"Hai Tenkuu-sama."  
  
Above Chikyuu floated a lone ship. The ship's circular body rippled as though there was life below its surface waiting to bust out and speed away. As the sun struck it, no light was reflected, as if it consisted of an malevolence so great that no good could overcome it. As the sinister vessel drifted, those inside hurried about busily. Now alone in his chambers, Tenkuu sad upon a dark throne observing Chikyuu with very little interest. If planet was like most of the others, it would be a lifeless shell within six months. The guardians of all the previous planets were of little concern to him. There were exceptions, but they were far and few and eventually dealt with.  
  
With this new galaxy, he was disappointed. Of nine planets, only one was with life. All others were desolate wastelands with ruins of what he was sure, very cultured civilizations. He was impressed by the extent of the wreckage, but saddened that he wasn't the one to have caused it. In a week, he decided, that he would make a move and start gathering energy. It was always his plan of action: Wait a week, drain the energy in one place then spread out. And of course, feast on the heart of the planet's guardian. A sadistic smile graced his lips. The only thing that never ceased to bore him... watching a pretty soldier scream in agony.  
  
Next Chapter: Married Senshi Moon! Mamoru's one condition.  
  
Summary: Strange occurrences in the Americas. As their new enemy appears Mamoru has second thoughts about his wife's occupation. 


End file.
